Split Worlds
by Elite Katty Freak
Summary: Squall gets pulled into another world after Rinoa gets possessed. It's been three years and he's still away from his angel...
1. Sorceresses

All Final Fantasy Characters are owned by SquareSoft. Xayida and Kali-Tiana are owned by me. Kayah Devine. If anyone tries to use them, or the plot of my story without my permission (As if anyone would want my lame characters) I shall set my leopards, jaguars and mad goats on you! And you'll regret ever stealing my plot or characters! Mwuahahahaha!!!  
  
***********************************************  
  
A soft skinned pale female sat relaxed in a throne, her black hair worked into an intricate headpiece of gold and tassels. Silver streaks ran through her once plain black hair, save for a few golden streaks. Her once chocolate brown eyes were now flicked with silver, and thin blue lines ran across her face, looking like veins.  
  
She had a companion, who was seated next to her in an almost identical throne. Her's was more comfortable looking, more royal, more luxurious... She had her hair done up also in a gold and jeweled headpiece, and had the same electric blue marks on her face. Unlike the first girl though, she had full silver hair and her slightly green eyes were mostly silver. The tint of green was the only way you could tell were the pupil was and the white wasn't. They were both dressed in the same royal looking robes, although the first raven haired female was dressed in robes of black and blue, and the second, in green and gold. Their heads were raised proudly, and you could tell from a glance that the second female was the more powerful of the two... The first girl spoke to her now...  
  
"Xayida...when will the time come for us to avenge Ultimecia's death?" She asked, her head slightly bowed, her eyes on the floor as she showed her respect for the older and wiser female.  
  
"The time shall come soon young one... He was stolen from our world by that interfering bitch. But, we shall get your knight back, young Rinoa, and we'll kill that girl who saved him too. We shall slay them both, as they both deserve. The death of my sister...May Hyne rest Ultimecia's soul..." Xayida spoke with great respect for her dead sibling. A grotesque grin spread over Rinoa's face.  
  
"And we shall finally have the revenge for all sorceresses who have been slain by the SeeDs...and against Squall Leonhart..." She snarled with hatred. Cackling laughter echoed throughout the marbled chambers, as the two sorceresses rejoiced in their hopes of someday avenging the deaths of the past sorceresses. "He shall pay...Squall Leonhart will pay!" Rinoa cackled under the warped mind control from Xayida. She now knew of no good. Only evil. She especially knew in the plan of killing the SeeD she had once lover...her knight...her lover...her lion...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Yes, crap I know. Probably filled with spelling errors and other annoying things. Please review, flame me, whatever. I just want to know how I can make future posts of this story a lot better. Help me please! I want your criticism!!! 


	2. Squall reminisces

Yedda Yedda Yedda I still don't own the Final Fantasy Characters. Don't rub it in.  
  
***********************************************  
  
It's been over a year now since my angel was taken away from me...whenever I close my eyes I still see the necklace of my love, laying on the ground...splattered with her blood...I should've kept the necklace...but no...I had to run after her as she walked off with Xayida and press it into her hand...I still remember the words that passed between us...  
  
"Please...Rinoa...your necklace..."  
  
She looked back at me, a half hateful expression on her face, a half scared...she looked down at the necklace which was resting in my hand, entwined in my fingers, and she snatched it away...  
  
"I'll take it to 'remember' you Leonhart..." She snarled before following Xayida out the door, as faithful as a dog. Even though Xayida had made her entrance by trying to cut my chest open, and even though she had then slashed my angels arm with the silver claw on her right hand, she still fell to her every wish...it didn't occur to me then that she was possessed already...  
  
I had dropped to my knees then, not even bothering to call to anyone...I just let her walk out of my life with a mysterious woman...blue lines all over her face...  
  
I remember the only thought that was running though my head at that moment...'Why Rinoa...Why..?...'  
  
For weeks after that I became the lone wolf that I had always been before Rinoa came into my life...and then Seifer came along and kicked me...hard. I was angry at first, and had rounded back towards him, gunblade raised and fury in my cold eyes...and then he started to grin.  
  
"There we go SquallyBoy! There's the energy I remember!" Seifer had exclaimed, still grinning. It took me a few weeks...with Seifer especially coming to my dorm at east once a day...laid down with food and some of the work I was expected to complete as commander. He really changed after Cid let him back into Garden and he started dating Quistis... I started to realize that if I wanted my angel back I had to start working for it. I'd find this Xayida sorceress who'd possessed my love, and I'd get her back...I swear by the Griever chain that has stayed around my neck since I was a baby that I'd get my Rinoa back from Xayida...  
  
Even if it was the last thing I did...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Flame/Review away! 


	3. Three Years Later

All Final Fantasy Characters are owned by SquareSoft. Xayida and Kali-Tiana are owned by me. Kayah Devine.  
  
***********************************************  
  
It's now been over for three years...and my angel is even more powerfull then ever... She's tried to kill me twice and still is out for my blood...Xayida has warped my angels mind so she wants revenge for Sorceress Ultimecia's death...which is suposidly my fault. Sure, I dealt the killing blow...but it's my job. It's the SeeDs duty to destroy all twisted and evil sorceresses...doesn't Rin realise that if I hadn't slain Ultimecia she would've died? We all would've. Ultimecia would have killed and destroyed everything and everyone...but no. Xayida can't see the truth. Just because Ultimecia was her sister doesn't mean anything at all. She still would've been killed with the rest of us.  
  
I, at this moment sigh, because I miss my angel so much. I miss the memories we once made...not what she has become...  
  
But things are looking better.  
  
At this moment I'm living with a girl called Kali-Tiana Renata. She's got mystic blood, as she calls it. I'm in a different world. Kali pulled me though the barriers that seperate our two worlds. Time runs differently in this world, so, instead of being twenty, like I am back home, I'm only seventeen again.  
  
I don't know why Kali brought me here. She just says it's the twistings of fate and it's been written for ages that she had to bring me here. All I know is that Kali's going to help me bring Rinoa back, all unpossessed and mine again.  
  
She's a bit like me. No parents to speak of. I don't know what happened to them. She's rich. Way rich. Much richer then anyone I know at home, or maybe the currency is swapped different here. Cheeper or something. We both live in a huge mansion, she even has waiters and maids...they do everything for us. I feel strangly at home here, even though I still refere to Garden as home...  
  
Kali's an amazing girl, although she seems really sad. Maybe even more unhappy then I've ever been...which I thought wasn't possable...  
  
It's weird staying here...it's relaxful. No one's heard of me, or of SeeDs, or Garden or the big Sorcerress war or anything. This is just a nice long holiday for me, until Kali learns what she needs to and we have to go battle Rinoa and Xayida...  
  
There's something strange about Kali though...and I plan to find it out.  
  
I think she needs my help...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Please review...I need help to know how to develope my stories more!!! 


	4. KaliTiana's Ranting

All Final Fantasy Characters are owned by SquareSoft. Xayida and Kali-Tiana are owned by me. Kayah Devine.  
  
***********************************************  
  
So I pulled him through the barrier. The one that divides our worlds. He was stunned at first. Anyone would be. Just as that Xayida chick was about to 'slay' him (As they call it) I steped through the rip and dragged him back with me. I was extremely emotionally and magickally drained after that for days, I could hardly walk. But I completed the commands I had been set to follow.  
  
Squall was good. He wasn't scared or 'freaked out' about what had happened. I guess growing up in his world with easy access to GFs and magic for anyone at anytime makes things a bit different. Here, in this world almost no one knows about magic, and if they do, they hate it. But...I have a quest to do and I shall do 'his' bidding. It's only just started...  
  
I think he's happy here. He knows that I'm going to help him get Rinoa back...but...it's probably going to take a while...maybe years. This sorceress thing, and the other world where Squall is from is new to me. I'm not sure how to be able to freely travel to his world and back again...which I'll definatly need if I want to complete my task.  
  
Meanwhile...during all this Xayida and Rinoa's powers just grow stronger. I can only hope that my powers will be able to match theirs, otherwise there's no chance of me rescuing Rinoa from Xayida's mind controlling clutches...  
  
It's going to be hard...and maybe for nothing, because like GFs, if equiped for too long, people's memories start to disappear. It's the same with mind controlling. Eventually all of Rinoa's memories will disappear...She has been under control of Xayida for over three years at least. Maybe even longer. Who knows if Rinoa was under mind control before Xayida appeared to take her away?  
  
We can only hope that Rinoa can be returned to how Squall remembers her too be. It's unlikely...but if they are truly meant to be together, then something will happen to fix it. They found each other during Time Compression....or something at least should appear to save their future...  
  
This is all so depressing. I don't even really exist. Not in real terms anyway. The only reason I'm alive is to carry out my quest. I don't know what's going to happen to me after I complete it...maybe I'll just disapear? It's a possability... My parents just disappeared out of my life. If I ever befriend someone at school something always happens to them or to our friendship...everyone called me a curse...  
  
'If you talk to Kali you'll be cursed!'  
  
Thats the main line I heard at my old school...but enough of that...  
  
I can't destroy myself...I've already tried. But, I think that another, more powerfull sorceress could probably destroy me. I don't plan to find out though. I am not going to die at the hands of someone else. Especially a sorceress. Only I can run my life, no one else.  
  
My quest is in full swing now. I'm developing my powers at an alarming rate. I'm reserching the memories of past females who were in the same place I am now. The ones who had my powers before they were passed on down to me. I don't know why I'm envolved in this. All I know is that it controls my future. I think, that if I fail, I'll die...and now I want to survive...I want to win at The Game of Life. I won't let it beat me...  
  
If I succeed in absorbing the powers of the other two sorceresses...then maybe everything'll turn out okay...  
  
Maybe...after this is all over...I'll actually have a real life...  
  
***********************************************  
  
I know this is crappy...review with pointers so I know how to write better chapters! 


	5. Another's Thoughts on the Matter

All Final Fantasy Characters are owned by SquareSoft. Xayida and Kali-Tiana are owned by me. Kayah Devine.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Finally she accepts my bidding...  
  
About time too human...silly female.  
  
She acepts my heir as her kin. I know he's in good hands now. Kali's stronger then she knows. I wouldn't leave Leonhart in her care if she wasn't.  
  
Squall Leonhart, heir of Greiver. Ironic, isn't it?  
  
I'd look after him myself if I could...but time is taking it's toll on me. I'm millions of years old, after all...and after the quest is over I'm out of here. Just as Kali's work will be done, so will mine. She thinks that it's unfair that the whole seventeen years that she's been alive is all for this quest, and nothing else. Ha! Try living my life! Millions of years all for this quest, and I don't even get a human form! She has it pretty easy if you ask me...  
  
Yep, thats right. I can hear everything that she says. If I so wished I could hear everything that's being said by anyone. But I dont. That just gives me a headache. I -can- hear and see all whenever I want. In my mind, mirrors, pools of water. Whatever tickles my fancy at that point of time. And yes, I know what you're wondering right at this moment. Can I see people undressing? The answer is, yes, I can. Another small fact is that after the first million or so years of watching, it gets damn boring. Like watching the sock channel on the Clothes Dryer network. If you have any other questions, mail them to me because I'm switching off my 'Read Others Thoughs' switch. Some people have very dirty minds...  
  
But anyway...back to the quest...  
  
I bet you're all wondering exactly what it is. Well, tough. I can't tell you. What I can tell you though is that Kali-Tiana has to absorb Xayida and Rinoa's powers. Hopefully, that alone won't kill her. Because that will be three times the amount of powers then she's used to. She'll have her original powers, as well as Xayida's and Rinoa's. Somewhere along the way she'll get mine as well, and she'll also get Squall's. But I can't tell you about that right now. You'll just have to wait if you want to find out. All I'll say is that Squall's powers aren't exactly magic. Something a lot more powerful than ordinary sorcery.  
  
I think I've said too much...  
  
But anyway...more about Squall. I'm glad he didn't close up again. He's not afraid of showing his emotions anymore. He likes the reaction he gets out of Kali. Whenever he's upset she comforts him, and if he hugs her, she hugs him back. When he was with Rinoa she was always pushing him to go further with her, while Kali just reassures him with hugs and gentle touches with her hands.  
  
Kali's really doing him some good.  
  
I know they will stay together for a long time. They need each other, and even if they don't voice their thoughts, they both know it as well. Squall needs her to make him believe he can get his Rinoa back. Kali is the ray of light in his life. She keeps him going. Even if she might fail, he believes she can, and will. Because that's just what she provides for him.  
  
She needs him because she's all alone in the world. He's the only one who's allowed to stay close to her. As the spell goes, no one's allowed to befriend her. No one's allowed to get close to her, otherwise they could interfere with her quest. Normal people always do. As weak and stupid as mortals are, they always find a way to stuff up our plans.  
  
Kali needs him to be there for her. Squall has to be someone for her to work for, her inspiration. He has to be someone for her to love and look after...the first person in her life...which has to make her happy after all those years without her parents...  
  
I'll keep watch for over them...  
  
Soon the time will come for Kali to receive my powers so she can finish her quest.  
  
Then the time will pass...and we'll see how my heir and his magick ray of hope survive against the two dark magicked sorceresses.  
  
***********************************************  
  
So what do you think so far? I hope they're getting better...  
  
Please read and review and tell me how to make these chapters better! 


	6. Quistis Appears

All Final Fantasy Characters are owned by SquareSoft. Xayida and Kali-Tiana are owned by me. Kayah Devine.  
  
Sorry, this is a really short chapter...I'm working on the chapters heaps.  
  
***********************************************  
  
He's been gone for three years now.  
  
Seifer's the temporary commander while Squall's away so he's piled down with work. He doesn't come home until late. Way after curfew, tired and stressed out. I wonder if Rinoa felt like this when she was here. Welcoming her fiancé home with a warm meal, a massage and a silent but cosy environment.  
  
I'm amazed at how far Seifer's come since he returned.He's really worried about Squall. He's angry at Xayida and he's confused about Rinoa.  
  
My poor Seifer, so stressed out.  
  
He's asleep next to me now, head resting on my chest, hand around my waist.  
  
His breathing is deep and even. The only time he's relaxed now is when he's asleep.  
  
My blonde prince. If only Squall'd come back. We all miss him. Irvine and Selphie have transferred to Galbadia and Zell's gone to live with his ma. She fell down the stairs, so Zell's helping her out now. Seifer and I are staying here.Waiting for Squall's return.  
  
Rumours are running around that he's already dead. But I know he's not. Squall can't be. After all he's been through he can't be dead. We need Squall. We all do.  
  
I know he'll come back from wherever he is. And I know we'll all come together to get Rinoa back and Xayida dead.  
  
I'm going to sleep now.join Seifer in the land of dreams.  
  
I wonder what's going to happen though.I can't see the world continuing like this for much longer.  
  
Come back to us Squall.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Review/Flame away! 


End file.
